


His Angel

by N_Scribe



Series: Of all the Little Moments (Collection of Hollirey Drabbles) [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Because I want them to be part of a happy family, Gen, M/M, Obligatory sick!fic but this time with Waverly looking out for Bobo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Scribe/pseuds/N_Scribe
Summary: When Bobo Del Rey gets sick, he's quite surprised by not just that but by where he finds himself...if he's not delirious and imagining things...
Relationships: Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane & Waverly Earp, Doc Holliday/Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane
Series: Of all the Little Moments (Collection of Hollirey Drabbles) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701409
Kudos: 13





	His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Plot and characters are borrowed in this work of fan-made fiction off of which no money is made. 
> 
> Author’s Note: We’re not even discussing Seasons 2 or 3 in this House save for basic knowledge; Waverly is ½ angel, Robin is precious and should be with Jeremy. Period. Everything else has been played with because I’m not giving up Hollirey or Doc’s immortality.
> 
> Anyway, I have a mighty need for fics with Bobo and Waverly and their familal bond because you can pry him being her adopted gay!Dad from my hands (and not even then).

_ His Angel _

He’d thought nothing of the heat infusing along his skin; to be honest he was used to feeling like his blood was on fire in his veins. So he’d brushed it off like he did all the other discomforts he’d become accustomed to and focuses on the renovations going on in the compound. Mostly it was him moving metal and snapping at the others when they got quarrelsome because Revenants...never could do anything without someone nearly getting into a fistfit. 

And the heat slowly increases by increments sending a flush along his skin that starts faint but as time wears on gets more noticeable. “Boss?” Howard’s voice is careful, cautious and he turns his attention to him feeling a little more unsteady than usual. 

“What?” he demands. 

“Are you...okay?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” His tone is supposed to be sharp, hard but there is something strangely shaky to it he’s suddenly not liking. 

“You’re flushed,” the revenant points out voice even more careful now, “And you look a little off-kilter. You sure you’re okay?” 

“Why would I be anything but…” A mis-step has him actually stumbling, somehow. Had he moved? He didn’t think he moved but the universe does; a violent tilting that nearly has him with a face-full of dirt. 

So not okay then. It takes him far longer than he’d like to get his vision to get focused instead of blurry and he is pretty sure everyone in the area is now looking at him with varying degrees of something suspiciously like concern. “‘M fine,” he manages, “Nothing…” The ground shifts and he’s unconscious before he realizes he’s falling. 

Stifling heat is what he’s aware of as he struggles to regain consciousness; it floods nearly every part of him in an unpleasant burning sensation that makes him want to curl into a ball or scream neither of which he has any intention of doing. And then there is the feel of something chilled against his skin and he has to have made some sound as a voice soothes, “Shh, I know but you’re running a fever and this’ll help.” 

Waverly? Was that...it sounded like Waverly but there was no way it could be. “‘S hot…” 

“Yeah, your temp's up there. Jeremy was sort of amazed you hadn’t caught on fire. Apparently, you have some virus strain that seems to only affect demons so we had you removed from the compound. Doc said he’d stay there and make sure none of them came down sick or if they did to quarantine them until they were better.” 

It was definitely Waverly’s voice. But...but why? “Angel...what…” 

A soft laugh escapes. “You got belligerent and wouldn’t let anyone else near you so Doc got fed up and called me out there. Never could behave could you?” Soft fingers lightly brush along his forehead. “You just rest okay? Nicole and I are looking after you, and Doc has the Revenants. It will be fine.”

“D-doesn’t feel fine.” 

“Well, it is.” Waverly’s voice is soft but firm. “You saved me when I was a child. Let me return the favor.” 

“Y-you never needed to repay that, Angel. I’d do it again. To protect you. Hell will freeze over before I don’t.” 

There is a light brush of her lips against his forehead with a following, “Rest, Bobo. You’ll feel better when you do.” A cool cloth is replaced over hot skin and he feels himself settling back, letting himself drift off half-sure he’s dreamt this entire thing.


End file.
